


Sweet Transvestite..?

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine as Frank'n'furter, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, from RHPS, greyscale, his fault not mine, let's all blame sam, lol, really - Freeform, sketch - freeform, very crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just- Blaine as Frank'n'furter.<br/>Because I was re-watching RHPS while talking on a FB-glee-fangirling-group and I couldn't erase this from my mind.<br/>Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Transvestite..?

 

* * *

**Blaine** : Do I really need to do it, Sam? It’s… embarassing.  
 **Sam** : Embarassing?? What do you mean, it’s awesome! You’re like… superman, but gay!  
 **Blaine** : Yeah, you know I would like that but… superman wasn’t in drag.  
 **Sam** : Who cares? You’re awesome-er this way.  
 **Blaine** : If you think so…  
 **Sam** : I do, yes!  
 **Blaine** : Ok… *sighs and starts to sing*

* * *

 


End file.
